Dont Let Go
by AnnaBelle754
Summary: Carter is ready to give up on love, but with a little help she might be ready to open her heart and fall in love.
1. Intro

**This is my very first story *chuckles nervously* uhh so i am sorta giving this a go and i hope its gonna work because i have alot of ideas and they might suck but i am just gonna jump in the shark tank and try the best i can :)**

**I own some people in this story but the whole twilight world belongs to stephenie meyer :( i wish it was mine but no sadly its not *sobs* haha anyway have a great day/evening whatever and enjoy :)**

**This is the preview/introduction thingy:D **

Broken on the inside Carter Thompson was about to give up on everything, but when a certain werewolf shows up, he is gonna show her that some things are worth fighting for, but what happens when a war, friends and family come between them? Will they last or will Carter finally reach her breaking point and crack to pieces.


	2. Its A Hoe

**I dont own twilight!I do own some people in this story like carter blablabla..**

**Anyway PLEASE COMMENT!:D:D it would like inspire me to keep writing the next chapter *Smiles big* **

**Ps If you could pick would you rather meet taylor lautner or jacob black? just wondering ;D**

Carters Pov:

BEEP  
oh dear god no!

BEEP

Not another day!

BEEP

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep but the little munchkin who just came in my room was telling me otherwise

``CARTERRRRR ! I NEED FOOD´´ my very annoying 5year old little brother

``Tim i am counting to 30 and if your not out of here by then so help me god i will call the freaking north pole´´ i said still having my eyes closed on my pillow

``Santa doesn't exist´´´he said and i could hear the smugness in his voice. Damn why cant he be like every other 5 year old and believe in like Santa and that freaky bunny with the eggs and stuff

``Come on´´ i said picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

`` on the menu today we have...uhhh...lucky charms and old toast´´ crap i need to go get food. Tim looked at me with his nose scrunched up

``sorry kid´´ i said and poured him some lucky charms and making a bowl for myself

``Christine called´´ he said eating a spoonful. I picked up the phone and dialed her number right after Tim said that

``hello?´´ Christine's voice said groggy

``taking a snooze dear sister?´´ i asked and looked at Tim who was playing with his food

``Carter. Hows my little honey pot?´´ she asked knowing i hated that name and i groaned the minute she said it

``really Chris really? Anyway whats up?´´ i said eating some lucky charms

``well you see Andy and me are going to grampa and grams and they were hoping we could bring Tim´´ what? Well what the fuck about me

``oh how i feel the love´´ i said sarcastically and i heard her sigh

``you know how grampa feel when he sees you´´ she said sighing

``yeah yeah i know, but its not my fault i look like her´´ i said putting my bowl in the sink and taking Tim's too

`` i know it sucks but they are trying´´ she said and i could hear Andy her husband in the background looking for his keys and yelling for help

``yeah i know but they haven't even called me in a year asking how I've been´´ i said getting frustrated

``sorry kid´´ she said and i could hear sadness in her voice

``when are you picking him up?´´ i asked trying to make her feel better

``tomorrow but we are gonna be away for a couple of weeks´´ she said guilty.  
Oh yeah awesome! Let me be alone almost a year after our parents died. That's freaking love right there.

``fine whatever i will pack his clothes´´ i said looking at Tim who was looking at me confused

``go put clothes on´´ i said to him holding the phone away from my mouth

``thanks sis i will text you tomorrow when we are almost there´´ she said and then we said out goodbyes. I walked up the stairs

``TIM!´´ i yelled and he came running out of his room with his school clothes on and his backpack

``your bus is gonna be here in 5 minutes so go downstairs and get your lunchbox. I fixed it yesterday and there is a cookie in there BUT eat your apple first´´ i said and he nodded running down the stairs and a little while later he said his goodbye and jumped on the bus to his kinder garden thing. I started getting ready for hell...i mean high school but there is really no difference... a sudden knock to the door interrupted my joyful thoughts. I zipped my hoodie, grabbed my bag and grabbed my car keys and opened the door

``Dude i think i saw a chipmunk´´ pixie said the minute i opened the door

``hello to you too´´ i said closing the door and locking it. Pixie looked at me with a *don't make fucking fun of me* look and i smiled at her

``I swear to god it was all nasty looking and stuff´´ she said walking with me to my car. I always gave her a ride so she didn't have to take the bus she gets all claustrophobic and people didn't really like her. I think its because of the Mohawk with pink and green in it or it could be the whole face piercings but like on the inside she is totally cool.

``dude you sure it wasn't roadkill?´´i asked disgusted as i put the keys in my ignition of the old crappy car i hate to drive but its what i am stuck with.

``oh if was like alive and twitching´´ she said and shuddered.

``crazy shit´´ i mumbled turning on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on

Last night a little dancer came dancing' to my door  
Last night a little angel Came pumping cross my floor  
She said "Come on baby I got a licence for love  
And if it expires pray help from above" i screamed singing along and pixie was staring at me with a horrified expression

``what?´´ i asked turning the music down

``DONT YOU EVER SING AGAIN YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME´´ she yelled covering her ears and then stopping with a sigh. A warm feeling ran across my body

``dude i think something weird is gonna happen today´´ i said smiling

``yeah i know its mystery meat Monday´´ pixie said looking horrified again  
i bet its that chipmunk that's the mystery.

I pulled into the parking lot of la push high school

``dude the Hoes are back and they have reproduced! I bet its clones´´ she said her eyes bulging out of her head

``what no way´´ i said looking their way  
Hoes= Hall monitors on extreme steroids  
i have like all classes with at least one of them...fuck

´`dude what if they like try and sell people drugs?´´ i asked parking away from them

``say that you already got some from their dad´´ she said wiggling her eyebrows

``dude that's nasty´´ i said turning the car off

``whatever, Spike is coming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and´´ a knock on my window let me know that indeed Spike was here

``hey Spike´´ i said opening my door and he started blushing the second i said his name

``h-h-hey carter´´ he stuttered grinning

`` how was your weekend?´´ i asked trying to be nice and mouth started smiling so much i thought his lip ring was gonna pop off

``it was cool but like homework was really hard´´ he said and i nodded even though a a 4 year old could have done the homework and passed

``yeah totally´´ i said and pulled my coat closer

``so uhh i wondered if you wanted to eat lunch with me?´´ he asked nervously  
what a idiot

`` we eat lunch together everyday´´ i said shooting a look at pixie that said *is he really that stupid* and she started laughing at me and Spike looked at me confused

``uhh Spike we eat lunch together everyday´´ i said almost laughing and he turned tomato red

`` i know i was just wondering if maybe like the two of us could eat alone´´ he said almost whispering and i started feeling bad

``uhm actually i am skipping lunch today to uh donate...blood´´ i said looking at pixie who nodded at me

``oh well that's cool. Lets hope Dracula isn't in town´´ he said forcing a did i and pixie was just looking at this train wreck

``i sometime wish we were 21 so we could drink the awkwardness away´´ she mumbled walking inside

``oh well lets hope this day is gonna be cool which is mostly likely not to happen but whatever´´ Spike said walking behind pixie.

`thank a fucking lot guys´´ i said standing alone in the parking lot just in time to hear the bell ring

``great´´ i mumbled running inside and just as i entered the school i hit something rock hard and fell on my ass

``oh mother of cheese that hurt´´ i said not bothering to get up and i am not lying when i say this but...i think i broke my ass bone

`` how about saying sorry´´ a deep voice said above me...Jesus? Nope to close i looked up and saw a pair of really angry eyes  
oh no its a hoe...a big freaking hoe!


	3. Friends With A Giant?

Carters Pov:

oh no!

``sorry´´ i mumbled grabbing my backpack and the hoe was looking at me confused

``its okay i guess...i am Embry´´ he said sticking out his hand

is he trying to help me up or is he like offering drugs?

``i dont want drugs´´ i blurted out and covered my mouth the second i said it and Embry started laughing

``me either´´ he said and helped me up. I looked at him in confusion. How the hell can someone be so tall?

``are you related to giants?´´ i asked looking up into his eyes

``Nope just got...good genes´´ he said smug like i was missing something

okay he was seriously freaking me out!

``yeah dude i am gonna be late so...´´ i said and walked away leaving him in the hallway.

I walked into the girls bathroom. I was already late for class so i might as well skip and just uh hang out i guess.

I climbed outside the window and sat on the bench outside and started reading a book

``i thought you were late for class´´ Embry said sitting next to me on the bench

crap. What the hell do i say?

No Embry i left because you scare the living shit out of me with your giantness

``uhhh i skipped´´ i said moving further away from him. He looked at me with disbelief

``i know we seem scary and all but...i ….we...we dont have alot of friends and i am trying...´´ he said fumbling with his hands

``you wanna be friends with me?´´ i asked putting my book in my bag

``yeah. I always hang out with Jake or Quill because Jared's always with Kim and Paul's actually really scary´´ he said and chuckled

``i dont know Paul´´ i said biting my lip and Embry looked at me smiling

``yeah hes like really tall and all muscle but he has this scary temper and hes always yelling´´ he said and looked at the ground and i thought i heard him mumble something like 'Paul's gonna kill me when he hears what i said' i looked at him confused

``eat lunch with us´´ he said suddenly

wait what! NO

´´ uhh´´ was all that was coming out of my mouth. CRAP SAY SOMETHING...ANYTHING...FOR GODS SAKE YOU IDIOT!

´´ i cant i have to wash my...pencil´´ i said and smacked my forehead with my palm making Embry laugh

``its not that bad...just stay away from Paul´´ he said smiling

i looked at him

should i? no not really but i have this feeling like i am suppose to be there

``sure giant´´ i said and stood up and Embry smiled big

``great and if Paul says something mean just ignore him or if Jake's like all weird and stupid...ignore him too... you know what just ignore them all´´ he said and laughed nervously

``right uhh i am gonna go and uhh bye´´ i said and walked away from him...again.

(AT LUNCH!)

i walked over to the line hoping to avoid Embry at all freaking cost! I was not sitting with a bunch of weirdos

´´hey...i dont know your name´´ i heard Embry's voice say next to me making me jump like a freaking kangaroo

´`YOU IDIOT´´ i said holding my hand over my heart and i saw the whole cafeteria looking at us

``sorry´´ he said chuckling

``its carter you dog´´ i said and he froze

what?...does he have like a dog phobia or something?

``you got what you need?´´ he asked gesturing to my disgusting pizza and water

``yep how about you?´´ i asked and saw all the freaking food that could feed like 50kids

``i might get more later´´ he said and gestured for me to follow him to his table. I walked with my head down but was stopped by Pixie

``dude that's one of the hoes´´ she said and looked at Embry who had stopped and glared at her

``i know but i am gonna try and be nice´´ i said and smiled

``did he get you drugs?´´ she asked and i started laughing and out of the corner of my eye i saw Embry starting to shake...shake?

``i will talk to you later´´ i said smiling and walking over to Embry

``dude´´ i said looking at him and he started walking towards his table and sat down

``we dont do drugs!`´ he said looking me in the eye

``i know´´ i whispered and he looked relieved

``dude there's a chick at our table´´ a guy behind Embry said

``that's Quill´´ Embry said smacking Quill's head as he sat down

``did you...?´´ Quill asked Embry and i looked at him confused

``no´´ he said sighing

i looked around and suddenly a big freaking dude was sitting across from me

``who's the girl´´ he said looking at his food and suddenly he looked up and me and i knew right there...i was screwed

``meet Paul´´ Embry said looking between me and Paul

more like meet Mr perfect...


	4. Stay Away From Me

Disclaimer that always makes me sad: I do NOT own twilight...

Cartes Pov:

HOLY SHIT! I looked into his eyes and he dropped his pizza and it landed on his tray with a loud smack. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes it was like they were pulling me closer to him. I shook my head and looked down

``holy mother of evil´´ i looked at Quill confused after he said that and i saw him looking at Paul who was still looking at me in awe...awe? Why the hell was he looking at me in awe

``is name my Paul´´ he said looking at me still and everyone else started laughing and i tried to not laugh but it wasnt really working. Paul looked embarrassed

``Is name my Carter´´ i said smiling and his face lit up like a freaking light bulb in Einsteins brain. Another tall giant sat down at the table and looked up after he put his tray down

``what did i miss?´´ he said looking around at every ones faces

``Paul did that thing with the thing on Carter´´ Quill said grinning and the giant looked at me shocked

``Hi i am Carter´´ i said and looked at Quill confused

``what thing?´´ i asked him and i saw Paul tense up from the corner of my eye

``Who wants more food?´´ Embry asked and everyone muttered yeah and left me alone...well everyone except Paul who was still staring at me

``your freaking me out´´ i said looking him in the eye and he looked like he didnt know what to say

``i am sorry´´ he said looking crushed.

Well this is new...i looked over at the table i usually sit by and Pixie was looking at me with wide eyes and i shrugged at her and she just started laughing and mouthed 'dont do drugs' i giggled at her and Paul looked up at me and grinned

``yeah...okay i am gonna go´´ i said and stood up

``NO´´ Paul shouted and i flinched i shock and he looked like he was in alot of pain. No wonder Embry is scared of him

``dont shout at me´´ i said and threw water bottle at him and he looked at me in shock

``You may scare the others but you dont scare me!´´ i said and grabbed my bag and left the table walking over to where Pixie was sitting.

``hello crack whore´´she said and cracked up again.

``yeah they are weird, so i am just sitting there right and i say i am gonna leave and then this Paul guy shouts at me i mean actually SHOUTS´´ i said to her and pushed my tray away from me

``i bet he was high´´ she said and giggled

``they dont do drugs´´ i said twirling a piece of my hair around my fingers

``so are you like friends with them?´´ she asked. Was i friends with them?

``not if he shouts at me again´´ i said standing up

``i am gonna go get some air and pretend i am like smart and thinking about life´´ i said and left while Pixie ate my food. I walked outside and sat on the same bench me and Embry had sat on earlier.

``uhh hi´´ i heard a deep voice say beside me. I looked up and saw a very nervous Paul.

``are you gonna shout at me?´´ i asked frustrated

´´i am sorry i shouted at you´´ he said sitting next to me and looked at me with sadness in his eyes

``its okay but dont do it again´´ i said and he nodded like 50times. He took a deep breath

``can we start over?´ he asked me looking at the ground

``sure´´ i said and smiled at him

``i am Paul´´ he said smiling

``i am Carter´´ i said also smiling. He looked deep in thought

``smile for your thoughts? ´´ i asked smiling and he smiled back

``i was wondering...if...you would maybe...wanna come to a bonfire tonight

was that like a codeword for drug party?...nahhh..

``uhh i cant´´ i said and his face fell

``right...uhh ….´´ he said scratching his neck and looking all hot

``its just...i promised Tim i would watch iron man with him´´ i said and he suddenly became tense again

``who's Tim?´´ he asked through his teeth. Aah someone has a little green monster ready to jump out...

``Tim is this really cool dude´´ i said wanting to make him jealous but his response was not what i was expecting

`` so is he like your boyfriend´´ he asked sounding really hurt...like heartbroken hurt

``he is my brother´´ i said smiling and he looked up at me with a shocked expression

``Really?´´ he asked and grinned while i nodded

``so...you dont have a boyfriend?´´ he asked nervous again...jeez he was nervous alot huh?

``nope´´ i said popping the P. i wonder if he has a girlfriend? Or how old he is? Omg maybe he has a cool car...Jesus Christ why dont i just jump on him and claim him mine since i am already thinking like that.

``CARTER´´´he shouted at me and i flinched falling of the bench

``YOU JACKASS´´ i screamed tears welling up in my eyes

`´´oh my god carter i am sorry´´ he said trying to reach out to help me but i pushed him away

``STAY AWAY FROM ME´´ i said through clenched teeth and he backed away from me looking like he was gonna cry

```carter´´ he whispered looking down and i almost wanted to reach out and hug him but i hated when people shouted at me! It always made me feel small...

``leave me alone´´ i said and walked inside the school. A couple minutes later i heard a piercing howl coming from the woods behind the school...


	5. Its A Girl Thing

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight

please review?:):)

Carters Pov:

Jesus christ! Was he really that stupid? I haerd footsteps behind me

``STOP FOLLOWING ME!´´ i yelled at him but he kept walking towards me

``please listen´´ he said running in front of me so i couldn't get past. I sighed and looked at him

``i was talking to you but you had this glazed eye thing going on so i said your name and nothing so i got scared that you were having like maybe stroke and shouted your name but i am sorry! i would never ever make you cry on purpose´´ he said looking into my eyes making me melt...wait a minute

´´i did so NOT cry´´ i said crossing my arms in front of me and looking away from his piercing gaze

``please forgive me´´ he whispered so low i almost couldn't hear it

``one condition´´ i said and he looked at me with pure joy

``anything you want! I will give you the moon, stars anything you want´´ he said the words rushing out of his mouth

``i just want a lollipop´´ i said shrugging and he looked at me with a shocked expression that turned into a grin

``what flavor?´´ he asked grinning.

```uhhhhhhh´´ i said thinking of a flavor

``watermelon´´ i said and smiled...yeah watermelons good!

``okay´´ he said and ran off so fast he was almost blurring...weird...

``Yo freak lets skip the rest of the day and go to your house and be all teenagers´´ pixie said coming up behind me

``totally dude but dont say anything to Spi-looo´´ i quickly changed the name when i saw Spike coming and standing next to Pixie

``who's spiloo?´´ he said looking curios and confused...crap i looked at pixie and she looked like a dear in headlights

``its that new British kid...you know how weird British people are´´ i said and applauded myself on the inside for my total awesome spills at making stuff up

``hmm haven't met him´´ spike said and smiled

``yeah...´´ pixie said and looked around the hall

``so uhh Carter can i walk you to class´´ he said and i froze...i looked at pixie who was again frozen

``oh no´´ she said and clutched her stomach

``OHH THE PAINS´´ she yelled holding on the her stomach dramatically

what the hell is she doing?

``you okay pixie?´´spike asked concerned

``nooo...carter could you drive me home?´´ she said and winked at me when spike was looking for a teacher

``whats wrong?´´ spike asked her and you could see pixie looking for an excuse

``its a girl thing...bye spike´´ i said and pretended to help pixie out in my car

``dude really...its a girl thing? That's the best you got`´ pixie said laughing when she got in the car

``yeah yeah it was all i got´´ i said and turned out of the parking lot and turned on the music.

Pauls Pov:

she is perfect...absolutely perfect... like angels could not compare to her goddamn beauty! the minute i saw her i knew it! She was the one...her long black hair that curled slightly going all the way down to the middle of her back and those piercing green eyes that could memorize me for days...but right now...i need to find a fucking lollipop

Carters Pov:

Tim came home and i told him to start packing while me and Pixie watched Pretty in Pink

``so who's the hoe you hanged with today?´´ Pixie asked eating some popcorn

``Paul´´ i said grabbing the popcorn from her and she looked down and then up at me again

``is he a good guy?´´ she asked nervous...

``i dont know yet´´ i said honestly and Pix nodded

``just be careful´´ she said and grabbed her bag

``you going home?´´ i asked her and she nodded

``yeah i promised my mom i would help with the twins party´´ she said and sighed

``good luck´´ i said and laughed at the scrunched up expression she had.

``yeah yeah byeee´´´she said and opened the door

``UHHH CARTER´´ she yelled and i ran out to see what was wrong

holy shit...what the living fuck ?

``why is there like a goddamn bucket full of watermelon lollipops on your porch?´´ Pixie asked kicking the bucket lightly

``Paul´´ i said and picked it up while Pixie looked at me confused

``shouldnt he be in school?...never mind´´ she said and walked off waving with her hand

``how the hell does he know where i live´´ i muttered to myself sorta creeped out

``carter i am done packing´´ Tim said walking down smiling

``good job dude!´´ i said high fiving him. I got a text from Christine saying she would be there with Allan picking up Tim in five minutes

``dude we have to reschedule iron man´´ i said and carried his bag out to the porch

``aww man´´ he mumbled sitting on the bag

``it will be fun at their house´´ i said and smiled at him

``why dont they like you?´´ Tim asked looking at me confused...how the hell am i suppose to say i look like mom so they cant stand seeing me

``I never really liked them´´ i said and Tim nodded seeming to accept that excuse

``HONEY POT´´ Christine came running out of a car and hugged me

``freak on legs´´ i said hugging back

``we are in a hurry so Tim say goodbye´´ Christine said smiling

``Bye Carter´´ Tim said hugging me

``Bye Tim´´ i said hugging him back and he ran to the car to say hi to Allan

``uhh remember his vitamins and he likes to read comic books before he sleeps´´ i said shoving my hands down my pockets

``thanks for letting him come carter´´ Christine said hugging me again

``no problem just uhh send a e-mail and let me know how hes doing´´ i said and she nodded

``bye Christine´´ i said and she waved walking back her car before driving off

great...all by myself that's freaking awesome. I walked back into the house and was about to head upstairs when the door knocked

ughh what did that kid forget now?. I opened the door and froze

``Paul?´´


	6. Shaking?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!:)

OMG FREAKING GOD! I SAW ECLIPSE AND HOLY CRAP ITS AWESOME!

I thought it was sorta weird the way the looked when they uhh ´´died´´ i guess but it looked like they were glass which was sorta weird but other then that AWESOME:D

Pauls Pov:

her face scrunched up in confusion and it was really hard to not just grab her and confess my undying love for her

``Hi´´ i said and i could feel the stupid blush spreading across my cheeks.

Carters Pov:

``uhh Hi´´ i said confused. What the fuck was he doing here?...he was blushing like freaking tomato

``i was in the neighborhood and wanted to say Hi´´ he said and scratched the back of his neck

okay once again...what the fuck

``okay 1, how the fuck do you know where i live? And number 2, was it you with the lollipops´´ i asked grabbing the bucket from the table in the entrance. He blushed even more

``uhh i couldnt find you so i asked the office and uhh yeah its from me...you like them?´´ he asked and grinned nervous which was really cute and i couldnt help smiling

``they are perfect´´ i said and he grinned again...he was really hot

``uhh so how are you?´´ he asked nervous again...UGHH he really needs to stop being so goddamn nervous! its making me nervous

``uhh good i guess... i was just about to go drown in my misery´´ i said and chuckled at my lame attempt at being funny but Paul's face looked in pain

``why are you in misery?´´ he asked looking down..OH NO he thourght that..he was...NO

``not you...i mean your not making me miserable´´ i said blushing while i stepped forward towards him and he smiled slightly

``you think i am weird right?´´ he mumbled looking over his shoulder. Yeah he was weird but i mean who wasnt? I liked the fact that he actually got me lollipops

``weirds good´´ i said and grinned at him...why is he?...did he like have a heart attack or something

``earth to Paul´´ i said waving my hands across his face trying to get that blank dazed look of his face and he shook his head obviously trying to stop thinking about something

``sorry i just saw...´´ he mumbled the last part so i couldnt hear...it sounded like something perfect but i doubt it...

``uhh so yep´´ i said awkwardly scratching the back of my neck

``you wanna go for a walk?´´ he asked nervous again

``UGH stop being so nervous´´ i blurted out and he started blushing as did i...crap

``i mean just...relax dude´´ i said patting his shoulder and he grinned the minute my fingers touched him

``sorry´´ he said still grinning

``lets go weirdo´´ i said smiling up at him...freaking giant!

We walked in like a comfortable silence which is weird because not even me and pixie have like comfortable silence

``whats your favorite food?´´ he asked out of no where...

``apples with peanut butter´´ i said grinning thinking of the apples delicious taste. Paul looked at me confused

``your really strange´´ he said and i could feel my face falling and he immediately grabbed my hand making my head snap up looking into his eyes

``not like that...good strange...perfect strange´´ he whispered and i looked at our hands intertwined and let me just say this...SNICKERS was he hot

``your really hot´´ i said lifting his hands up looking at it closer. I looked up at Pauls face and saw him grinning

`` i work out alot´´ he said and started walking again but still not letting go of my hand

``you know what i mean´´ i said and nudged him but he didnt move an inch

``it runs in the family´´ he said and smirked like Embry did...something is going on

``hmpf Embry is a liar´´ i mumbled but Paul looked at me confused

``he told me...you...nevermind´´ i said and kept walking

``no wait...what did he say?`´ Paul said...okay so maybe Embry didnt lie

``that you had a temper and that you were scary´´ i whispered looking down. I felt my hand starting to shake...wait..its not me that's shaking..its Paul!

``Paul´´´i said letting go of his hand and stepping back

``i am gonna kill him´´ Paul said still shaking..holy shit he is fucking crazy

``Paul your scaring me´´ i said taking another step back

``i would never hurt you´´ he said and clenched his jaw...he kept shaking and kept taking steps backwards until i was atleast a good 10 meters away from him

``please relax´´ i said trying to make eye contact with him but he was shaking so much he was almost blurring

`´´ go home carter´´ he said and blurred more... i looked at him and turned around and ran home locking my door behind me...i heard a piercing howl coming from the distance...why was Paul acting so sweet then so weird?...i dont want to be friends with him if hes gonna act like this! My heart started pounding away and i felt like someone was ripping it out and dancing on it What the fuck does my heart hurt when thinking about staying away from Paul?


	7. Letting go

Carters Pov:

i walked upstairs in my room and sat down on my bed.

What the fuck just happend?. He was shaking like crazy! I picked up my phone and called Pixie

``Hey´´ i heard her voice say and i just started talking about what hap pend and 10 minutes alter she finally said something

``i bet he was high and having the munchies´´ she said totally seriously and i started laughing...wait...could that happen

``he said he wasn't on drugs´´ i said and she sighed

``yes because drug addicts love to tell people when they are on something´´ she said sarcastically...could Paul really be on drugs?

``so plan is to stay away?´´ i asked her and she didnt respond...what the hell is going on with people today

``pixie?´´ i asked

``oh right sorry i was nodding´´ she said and giggled...weirdos the whole bunch! I bet i am like the only sane one in this entire town...what is that sound?

``there's like a pounding sound´´ i said matter of fact

``you mean someone is knocking on your door´´ she said...oh..OHHH

``right gotta go but thanks Pixie´´ i said and hung up while running down the stairs. I put the phone on the table by the door...its like really late i wonder who it could it be? I looked in the little hole in the door...crap...what do i do? think carter think...AGHHH THINK OF SOMETHING

``i know your there´´ he said through the door...shit he is gonna kill me

```this is a robot´´ i said in a robot tone...holy crap i am a genius..not that the last part was sarcasm

``Carter let me explain´´ he said sounding crushed...hell to the no! I am not listening to some druggie

``_please_´´ he said so softly i almost couldnt hear...well he did say please. I opened the door and he looked at me with a pained expression

``i scared you´´ he said not as a question but as a fact

``alot´´ i whispered looking down and i saw him hesitation but he took a step towards me and stood right in front of me

``i know we just met...but Carter...i _care_ alot about you...it scares me how much i...i feel a constant need to make you happy´´ he said taking my hand in his. Holy crap that was deep...well kinda

``there's something else going on...i dont know what...but i can feel it´´ i said the last part looking up at him and his face looked pained

``i cant tell you´´ he whispered his eyes looking into mine

´´so what now?´´ i asked taking a step back feeling almost...hurt? That he didn't trust me.

``carter´´ he said taking a step forward but i stopped him with my hand and he stood still again

`` i want to be...whatever you need me to be´´ he said …..what the hell does that mean? Is he like looking for a job or something?

``are you high?´´ i asked looking down ashamed that i asked him that

``no carter its nothing like that...i want to tell you but he wont let me´´ he said taking a step forward holding my hand again...he? What his drug dealer or something

``who?´´ i asked and he looked down not answering...asshole

``please leave Paul´´ i said looking away from his eyes...if i looked there i would have begged him to not ever leave me. It scared me how much i wanted to be near him

``carter´´ he said sounding broken. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

``please just go´´ i said my heart cracking. He looked at me like he wanted to hold me and never let go...if he did...i would never want him to let go

``i am begging you...i promise you i will explain when i can...but not now...while your...your not ready´´ he said looking like he was willing to go down on his knees if that's what i asked him

``i am not some stupid Blondie who wouldn't understand´´ i said through my teeth and he chuckled darkly

``i know´´ he said taking my other hand in his

``for gods sake Paul...i beg of you...i feel different when i am with you and it scares me...it freaks the fuck out of me...i feel complete when your with me..i dont know if i am becoming insane but i need you...but i cant if you dont trust me´´ i said a tear rolling down my cheek. Paul looked down

``you dont understand how much i want to...tell you but i _literally_ cant´´ he said his voice breaking...i felt shattered..torn apart.

``then i cant either´´ i said letting go of his hands and shutting the door...i fell to the floor feeling like i killed my heart...i needed him and i didn't even know his last name...i picked myself up and walked up the stairs crying...i realised then...even though if Paul was someone i had almost just met...he had done things to me that no one else had done...he had made me cry, shout and felt like a nervous wreck but why? I dont understand why i need him so much?...i got into bed and hugged my pillow. I heard various howls of...pain? Someone seriously needed to take care of this wolf problem!...i thought for a while and decided i would pretend today never happened...i would forget Paul and just..._go on_


	8. Gay?

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight (i dont get why i have to write this! Its not like people think i wrote the twilght saga;) )

Ps: if your reading this story thing could you PLEASE review like pretty please :) it would mean alot like even write uhh ``monkey cheese´´ that would be fine :D

Cartes Pov:

I woke up feeling like a zombie...HOLY CRAP its 10am wtf...how come i didnt hear the alarm clock? I looked at my phone 4missed calls all from pixie...she was properly worried!.i called up and yes she was worried and she decided to tell that i owed her at least 3 of those lollipops...the lollipops... that he gave me.i told her she could have them all which she agreed to. I decided that trying to go to school now would be useless so i grabbed my blanket and went downstairs to the tv and started watching some stupid soap show where this girl who thought she was in love with this guy but it wasnt a guy it was a robot who could tap dance? What the hell! There is so many things wrong with that! I called Pixie the minute i knew she got out from school

``I feel weird´´ i said into the phone when she picked up

``hello to you too´´ she said sarcastically and i sighed

``i am serious... i dont know whats wrong but i feel...lost´´ i said confused and i walked into the kitchen grabbing a apple and i hopped on the counter while Pixie talked about how Spike was asking for me...maybe i should give him a try? The doorbell rang so i hopped off the counter and went to answer it,...what if its Paul? And why does that make me happy? I looked out the hole thing and sure enough there was Paul

´´ please open´´ he said...how does he do that? Its sorta like he can see the future...or he has really good hearing! I opened the door looking down

``what``i asked while whispering...why the hell did i open the goddamn door? I am such an idiot

``i know you dont understand..´´ i cut him off before he could say anything more

``no i dont and i..i cant talk to you without getting mad or frustrated which is basically the same´´ i said and took a deep breath

`` could we talk?´´ he asked looking down. Arent we talking right now or is this like some weird daydream?

`` i..i mean inside´´ he said nervous. DO NOT LET HIM IN I REPEAT DO NOT!

´´ okay´´ i whispered opening the door,,,i am such an idiot...like tiger woods idiot but not with the cheating. Paul walked inside looking around i noticed dark circles around his eyes

``you look like shit´´ i said and sat down on the arm of the couch and he chuckled darkly

``yeah´´ he said sitting in a chair across from me,

``if i ask you a question will you answer it honestly?´´ i asked him and he looked my in the eyes

``it depends´´ he said looking down again...shit i was hoping for of course

``why do i feel this way about...about you...because its not normal and i was wondering if it had anything to do with...with your...secret?..`` i asked blushing and looking down. When Paul didnt respond i looked up at him still blushing he was opening and closing his mouth several times

``yes´´ he finally said...OMG

``did you put a curse on me´´ i blurted out with my eyes wide and he chuckled

``No i just impr...impressed you´´ he said looking down and i nodded...i imagined Paul wearing the Mickey Mouse wizard costume and started laughing and he looked at me confused

`´´ sorry´´ i said when i finally was able to speak again

``its fine´´ he said smiling

``okay serious again´´ i said and his face fell...

``this may seem really stalkerish but...it hurts being away from you and i promise i will explain to you whats going on...soon but you need to trust me´´ he said looking me in the eyes begging me to understand...i need Pixie...what would she say you idiot he is properly as high as a kit ...wait it hurt being away from me?

``pinky promise´´ i asked holding my hand out and he took it in his and didnt let go

``i want you to meet someone´´ he said standing up taking me with him..OMG he has a girlfriend? what the fuck is going on

``you have a girlfriend?´´ i asked my eyes wide and he laughed

``no absolutely not i want you to meet a special guy´´ he said smiling

``YOUR GAY?´´ i asked snatching my hand away from his but he grabbed it quickly

`` im not gay! ´´ he said and walked out the door and hinting i should lock it so i did

``Pixie will blame you if i go missing´´ i said and he chuckled opening his car and letting me in closing it behind him and like 3 seconds later he was in the car turning it on

``i want you to meet Sam´´ he said and turned out of the driveway

* * *

so please review like i mentioned before it would mean ALOT! Anyway have a good day :D


End file.
